The present invention generally relates to a slot receiving synchronous circuit, and more particularly to a slot receiving synchronous circuit for a digital mobile communication system provided in a communication apparatus such as a digital cellular phone, a digital cordless phone, or a satellite communication system employing time-division-multiple-access (TDMA) as its communication scheme.